Ik kan je alles geven wat je wilt
"Ik kan je alles geven wat je wilt" (Engels: "I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo In Malibu)") is een liedje uit Muppets Most Wanted dat werd gezongen door Constantine. Tekst Nederlandse tekst NL= Constantine: Schatje luister nou Ik hou zo van jou Schatje kijk me even aan Ik ben te ver gegaan Ik weet het je bent niet blij Je denkt 'Houdt hij van mij?' Schat ik heb je lief Je bent mijn hartendief Ik weet wel waar jij naar smacht En je hebt lang genoeg gewacht Ik kan je alles geven wat je wilt Wat je hartje maar begeert Ik maak je dromen waar Ik geef je alles wat je wilt Alles wat je fantaseert Ik maak je dromen waar Als je een eenhoorn wil, dan krijg je er één Als je een puppy wil, dan krijg je er één Wil je een hoorntje ijs, dan krijg je er één Wil je een schuldbewijs, dan krijg je er één Wil je een souvenir, dan krijg je er één Wil je een gordeldier, dan krijg je er één Wil je een mooie ring, dan krijg je er één Wil je een dinges-ding, dan krijg je er één Ik weet wel waar jij naar smacht En je hebt lang genoeg gewacht Ik kan je alles geven wat je wilt Wat je hartje maar begeert Ik maak je dromen waar Ik geef je alles wat je wilt Alles wat je fantaseert Ik maak je dromen waar Oeho-oehoho Wil je een (kaketoe) Ja, een (kangeroe) (In Malibu) Dan krijg je er één Ik maak je dromen waar (Kaketoe) Kaketoe (Kangeroe) Kangeroe in Maibu Ik maak je dromen waar |-|Originele tekst EN= Tekst die niet in Italic is geschreven werd niet gebruikt bij de theatrale uitgave. Woorden in blokhaken zijn woorden die alleen gebruikt zijn in de demo versie. Constantine: ''Baby, stop right there'' Let me clear the air Baby, look into these eyes And let me apologize I know what you're thinking of Thinking where is the love Baby, love ain't gone Is here where it belongs I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything you need I'll make your dreams come true Give you anything you want Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true You want a unicorn? I'll give it to you You want a puppy dog? I'll give it to you You want an ice cream cone? I'll give it to you You want a mortgage banking loan? I'll give it to you You want a satin pillow? I'll give it to you You want an armadillo? I'll give it to you You want a diamond ring? I'll give it to you You want a thingy thing? I'll give it to you I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything you need I'll make your dreams come true Give anything you want '' ''Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true You want a taste of fame? I'll give it to you You want a little cupcake? I'll give it to you You want a cockatoo? I'll give it to you You want a kangaroo? I'll give it to you You want American brand new car? I'll give it to you You want a Hollywood star? I'll give it to you You want to go to the moon? Oh, I'll see what I can do I know what you're waiting for You don't need to wait no more I can give you anything you want Give you anything need I'll make your dreams come true Give you anything you want Fulfil your fantasies I'll make your dreams come true Oh, oh, oh Ooh I'm singin' (Cockatoo) Yeah (Kangaroo) Ooh (In Malibu) I'll give it to you I'll make your dreams come true (Cockatoo) Cockatoo (Kangaroo) A kangaroo in Malibu I can make your dreams come true Universum en:I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu) Categorie:Muppets Most Wanted liedjes